THIS INVENTION relates to an Internet network based telephone call forwarding system and method and more particularly to an Internet network based telephone call forwarding system for forwarding calls from a home unit to a portable remote unit via the Internet network.
The use of the Internet to carry voice telephony services is becoming more widespread as high capacity links are used and new protocols are employed which support delay-sensitive (real-time) traffic. The main advantage of using the Internet for voice telephony services is that of lower cost. This is due inherently to the fact that the Internet uses packet switching technologies that allow statistical multiplexing, and hence, the shared use of the network. Further, telephone calls to establish communication with the Internet are only charged usually at local rates between the service user and the service provider. The reduced cost of using the Internet for voice telephony services is evident in the growing popularity of this service, especially for long-distance calls. No voice telephony services using the Internet enable the forwarding or transfer of a telephone call via the Internet.
Further, all conventional voice telephony services over the Internet require the installation of specialised servers by the Internet service providers. The user then connects to the Internet to access the specialised server which then connects the call between the user and the callee.
An object of the present invention is to seek to provide a telephone call forwarding or transfer system for forwarding or transferring calls via the Internet.
Preferably, the telephone call forwarding or transfer system may not require the installation of a specialised server in the network of the Internet service provider.